The Little Firecracker AKA Rose Weasley
by WonderWitch123
Summary: Will one muggle boy force Scorpius Malfoy to act on his impending feelings for one red haired firecracker?


I had waited for him. I had waited for him. _I had waited for him._

That sentence swirled around my head, almost as if it had formed a black hole and was sucking any other coherent thoughts out of my mind.

I studied the stone wall that was in front of me, desperately hoping that he would appear a few moments later. We would laugh, he would apologise, muttering how he had been running late for the past few occasions and never meant to be late. I would smile, and his eyes would light up in that special way before we wandered inside and into the library, where we would help each other: him with muggle studies and me with transfiguration.

Instead I spent my time noticing that the light flecks of the wall were in complete contrast to the dark grey storm, specs of stars in a vast galaxy.

Where was he?

A glance at my watch brought to my attention that over half an hour had passed since our arranged meeting time. I couldn't wait any longer without looking stupid, and hurried inside, careful to wrap my thick black cloak tight around me to avoid the biting cold.

Tomorrow, I would travel to the burrow with Albus for our spring term break. It appeared that the weather and the seasons, however, were not in sync with each other this year. This would have been the last studying session that we would have had as OWL's were fast approaching and we (me especially!) needed to work. But oh no, Malfoy thought himself too good to turn up to our lowly sessions did he!

Anger harbouring inside of me, I stormed up the steps into Hogwarts and climbed the golden spiralling staircases almost in a small run until I had reached the common room. After muttering flobberworms to a tipsy fat lady who was spilling wine everywhere, she swung open and allowed me entrance.

Instantaneously, I saw red.

Sat on one of the comfy armchairs was the man in question: Scorpius Malfoy. In his lap was a blonde bimbo whose lips were latched onto his as though he owned her. Eyes blazing with pursed lips, I all but ran over to where they were seated and tapped him on his shoulder, trying very hard to contain the comments that were waiting to burst out of my mouth.

"Rose." Scorpius stated. He quickly shoved the girl out of his lap, and shot a glance at the clock. His face turned pale before realisation at what he had missed sank in. "I missed it again didn't I."

"Yes you did." I replied, deathly calm. "I waited an extra half an hour in the dark, damp and bleary weather for someone who never turned up. I feel so cold that I can't quite wiggle my toes without them hurting, so I hope that whatever you were doing was seriously worth the flu that I will most certainly get now." I turned around, my head held high. I was just about to walk away and begin to climb the short steps up to the dormitory when he stopped me.

"Rose," he uttered again, hand grasping my forearm tightly as if he was anticipating my getaway. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I just, gah, I've just been very busy today."

That was it; I exploded.

"Doing WHAT Scorpius? Snogging another girl instead of being with your two best friends? Albus is probably wondering why we aren't in the library with him today, shall I tell him the same thing I have been telling him for the past two weeks? That our best friend cannot be bothered to remove himself from his lackeys to spend some time with us anyone. We don't need you to tell us that you don't even spend time with us on Hogsmead visit's anymore because, low and behold, your bimbo's are worth a lot more than friendship right? It seems right now that they are top priority in your small shallow world! I'm sick to death of coming second now Scorpius, and I know Albus is too." Scorpius had at least the decency to look ashamed of his past actions, but that was in no way making me forgive him more.

"I swear I will make it up to you tomorrow Rose and during the spring break, remember I'm staying at the Burrow with both of you in the holidays? I promise I will make it up. We can go shopping in the muggle town nearby, and we can lie in the sunshine in the meadow if this dreary weather ever improves. I swear. God Rose I swear I am so sorry. Please, please forgive me." The look he was giving me was enough to make my mood disappear straight away, but I had heard this speech before. I had heard about what we would do, but he never did. And I was sick of forgiving him, only for my feelings to be trampled on next time.

"No. I won't. I forgave you last time, and the time before, and the one before that. But what happens? The same stupid pattern. Well I don't care for this anymore, so you can stuff your apologies and get back to your lackeys. It seems you crave their time more than mine, and I don't care to waste any more of my precious minutes on you."

I twisted my arm out of his grasp ignoring the slight burn I had given myself, and walked up the stairs trying to pretend that everyone who was in the Common Room hadn't heard our most recent fight. Inside, I felt completely drained and tired, feelings that did not sit well with me. One small part of me was trying to see the positive side of this: those feelings that I had been having for Scorpius these past few months should surely have gone with that confrontation. But as I walked back down from my room, book in hand, I glanced over to him and my heart panged. He had that faraway look in his eyes, and was looking out the window. My mouth suddenly dried up as I realised that there was nothing to be positive about, I still very much liked him and he still very much liked blonde bimbos. I followed his gaze and saw him looking at the spot where we used to meet for our studying sessions. I could almost see the cogs of his brain twirling as he took in the horrible weather and the fact that less than an hour ago I had been stood there waiting for him.

Whilst I was examining him (tie loose, shirt untucked, hair ruffled) he turned around almost as if he anticipated my gaze. In his eyes I saw an apology, but I wasn't ready to accept it yet.

Trying to feel better, I walked over and claimed an armchair, banishing my feelings away as I entered the realm of imagination.

I clambered onto the train, luggage in hand as I fought through the crowded train to find Scorpius and Albus in our compartment. Finally, I spotted them, sweets already bought from the trolley lady. A surprised expression graced my features as I noticed that it would only be the three of us.

"Where's the rest of the family?" I asked, the lack of noise apparent but all pleasing, "And where is Scorpius's companion? You know he can't be without one for more than three minutes, it's unhealthy for him."

"Rose." Albus replied, but Scorpius produced a smile that didn't reach his eyes at my comment. It was clear that he was trying to patch up the friendship, but currently I was not in the state of mind to accept the peace offering. No olive branches wanted yet, thanks. "They're all with their friends today. Anyway, I thought that we could spend some friend quality time together, since it's been just me and you recently Rose." I couldn't stop the smirk from exploding onto my face at the dig that Scorpius had just received; I was glad to see that Albus wasn't ready to forgive him like every other time – this one was different.

Lifting my luggage into both hands, I struggled for a few moments with reaching the storage shelf, but before I could get onto the tips of my toes it was whisked from my arms and placed with ease onto the shelf. Albus was only a few inches taller than me, and couldn't have done it that easily. That left only one other person: Scorpius.

I scowled in retaliation of the nice gesture he had done, and sat down, book in hand. I believed that this train journey was going to be the longest one I had experienced yet.

I had been at the burrow for a couple of days, and so far the weather had not relented from the sleet, snow, wind and rain. Each day I eagerly got out my paintbrushes and paint, hoping that a nice day would be upon us so I could wander off to the little garden which had a small deserted wall – I suspected that it once was part of a beautiful garden that sadly was grown over and the rest of the walls must have been knocked down.

Fingers crossed that the weather today would be sunshine, I leap out of bed and grinned when I saw the streaks of sunlight filtering in from the blinds- today would be the day when I finally got to paint!

I rushed downstairs and stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth that was lying on the kitchen table, before kissing my grandad on the head and telling him that I would be painting outside today. He chuckled at my antics before returning to his newspaper. I snatched up my broomstick that was resting against the door, and popped my shoes on. In a few moments I was up in the air and gone.

The gush of wind flying through my hair made me feel alive, and it was with sadness that I descended from the broomstick and placed in the bushes nearby so it would not attract attention. I unpacked my paintbrushes with haste, taking care not to spill anything. The night sky I had been painting last time was not yet complete, and the white swirls of snow had been chipped due to the weather. Deciding to repaint the white first, I picked up a brush and dipped it in the white paint.

"I wondered who was painting this." A voice stopped me from touching the brush to the wall, and I swivelled my head around to gaze at the stranger.

In my first glance, my breath had caught. He had hair a shade darker than chocolate brown, and brown inviting eyes to match. With orbs like his, I understood why they were called the gateways to the soul. He was tall, around the same height as Scorpius and just as muscular.

"I thought I was the only one who knew about this wall." I said in retaliation. One quick glance at the clothes I had shoved on this morning made everything worse: I looked a complete mess. Fantastic.

"Sorry sweetheart, I do too." He grinned revealing a full set of pearls. "Can I help you with anything?"

That was how I had spent the rest of my day, painting with the stranger who I now knew to be called Jack. I hadn't laughed for as long as I did that day in a while, and it felt fantastic to be able to let all my worries float away with the wind. I had stayed loner than him after finding out that he was a muggle my age – I couldn't produce a broomstick and fly away. He had left finally, but only with him promising to meet me here at eleven tomorrow so that we could spend the day together. He wouldn't tell me what we were doing, but only that it would not involve painting the wall.

Excitedly, I walked into the house, throwing my broomstick down on the ground outside, waving to various aunt and uncles before leaping up the stirs into Albus's room.

"Oh Albus! I don't want to jinx it but I've met the most fabulous person, and we're – oh. Scorpius. Hello." Noticing that it wasn't my cousin that stepped out of the bathroom, but the one person I was trying to avoid, I cringed.

"Weasley. What on earth are you on about?" He appeared in my line of vision topless, and for the second time today my breath caught in my throat.

"See something you like Rosie?" Scorpius asked, an evil smirk placed on his face.

"God no." I lied through my teeth. "Anyway, I better be going on my way now because Albus isn't here and –"

"Sit down and finish your story." He commanded, and although I was supposed to be mad at him, I continued with what I was saying.

"Well, I was painting my wall today and I thought I was the only one who knew about it, and then he turned up, and his name was Jack and he was so lovely and I had such a good day with him and we're going out tomorrow despite the fact that he's a muggle." I had said it all quickly so that hopefully none of it had sank in. Glancing at Scorpius after my mumbled speech, I noticed that his grey orbs had turned stormy, and before I knew it he had stood up and left the room.

"Ooookay." I replied to myself, before standing up and leaving to go to my room. I could never quite figure out what was on his mind, and today was no exception.

Tomorrow was already taking its time.

I had arrived about half an hour early to grab a spot of sunshine before the mysterious stranger whisked me away to do whatever we were doing today, but as my watch chimed quarter to eleven, I noticed him appear. I was hidden by a little cluster of growing trees, and at this moment was thankful that I had decided to wait in this spot. He looked around, as if wandering if I was here yet, and when he didn't spot me he looked calmer and a bit relieved. In his hands was a piece of paper with some scribble on it. He walked forward, and took out a few pins. Being careful not to prick his fingers, he grabbed the pins and popped them in the corners of the sheet of paper. It was evident that he was going to stick this on the wall, but before he could curiosity forced me to rise, walk over to him as say:

"Hello?" I said softly, not wanting him to be scared although I was finding it rather ironic how the roles were now being reversed.

"Ah, Rose. Hello there." He said rather awkwardly- this was a complete contrast to the man that I had spent yesterday with. Instead of standing tall and proud, my appearance had made him almost cave in on himself, as if I were taller than him.

"What's that you've got?" I asked, and gently picked it from hands, unfolded it and scanned the contents. "What is this?" I asked again, my voice becoming harder after reading his scribble. "Is this a rejection letter?"

The blush that filled his cheeks was the only answered I needed. "You have about three seconds to answer me before I turn around and never see you again." I waited two seconds before letting out a small sound of disgust. I couldn't believe that the man I had met yesterday was turning out so cowardly. I was just about to pivot around when he replied:

"Wait, wait! I'll answer you." He took a deep breath before continuing: "This boy with blonde hair and pale skin, I can't remember his name, visited the wall last night, and I had crept back so that I could see the patterns you've painted so that we could talk more about your art tomorrow. But when he noticed me, he already knew my name. He then started discussing how crazy you were, and that I needed to put you down gently because you were already unstable. I'm sorry that we couldn't have had more time together, but I just need someone to care for me right now you know?"

I began to laugh: a low, lifeless sound came out of my mouth. "What an absolute coward you are. If yesterday was anything to go by, I am nothing like what this stranger described me as. Why would you trust someone that you had only just met? Sadly, I am glad he talked to you as although I am none of the things he said, it has exposed you as the worthless swine that you are. Please, just get away from this area and don't come back."

He nodded, and looking slightly embarrassed walked briskly away and dint look back.

Angrily, I grabbed my broomstick and flew back to the Burrow, ready to confront Scorpius about what he had done.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! What on _earth_ possessed you to do this!" Scorpius heard the cry from his dear little Rosie and produced a smirk on his otherwise expressionless face. This reminded him of the days before him, Albus and she became best friends; they used to fight every day, challenge each other constantly. Since first year she was the only girl that he thought about, but after gaining friendship he decided to push it no more. Being friends with her was better than being enemies. However, for months now the little firecracker was all that he could think about: her head that was constantly on fire, her piercing blue eyes that sparkled when she hurled insult after insult on someone, the way she bit her lip when she was furiously scribbling down notes from heavy textbooks. He found other girls as a way to take his mind off her, but he was finding it more and more difficult hence him missing the study sessions. If she bit her lip one more time when they were alone together, he was positive he would pounce.

The smirk on his face had stayed put at the thought of her angrily coming up the stairs to shot at him, why oh why was her being so assertive a turn on? No one else in the world was quite like his Rosie, and that was the way he liked it.

"Malfoy, what on earth made you say those things?" She had arrived at the door to the room him and Albus were sharing. Marching right up to him, she rose to her full height of 5'2 and prodded him in the stomach. "What. Made. You. Say. Those. Things. You. Imbecile!"

An iea arose in his mind, and before he could think about it, he took her finger which she was rubbing due to hard muscles in his stomach, and with the smirk still present, kissed the top of it.

"All better now?" he said, in a way which was playful and mischievous at the same time. Scorpius liked to play it in this fashion as he knew that she was boggled at what his gestures could mean. He got to flirt with her, and she didn't catch on that he was madly in love with her. What better way to be?

"Don't you understand the humiliation that I was feeling you utter idiot!" She all but screamed at him; he was sure the other members of the household were enjoying listening to the fight.

"If he believed that lie that I spurted out then he is the idiot, Rosie."

"Why on earth would you tell him that?"

"I was testing him, and he failed miserably. Fell short in every way."

"When are you ever going to let a boy get close to me Scorpius, you chase every one of them away and I am sick of it."

"They aren't good enough for you! Jack wasn't good enough for you!"

"Then who is!?"

"NO ONE!" He bellowed, and Rose visibly took a step back at his tone. It took him a few deep breaths before he could look her in the eye again.

"Do you know how humiliated I was today Scorpius? I have never felt so stupid in my life, thinking that maybe one boy would finally get to see the real me, and he would like me and one day love me! But no. Around you, that will never happen." Tears were steadily dripping down her face now. "You say you're my best friend but you constantly hurt me.

Scorpius, spotting the tears, stopped whatever he was about to utter. It was as though each tear that was dropping from her eyes was a dagger, stabbing in him the heart and the stomach and everywhere. His voice turned quiet, and it was almost as if you could hear the heart breaking in his speech.

"I can't do this with you anymore Rose."

"What?" she turned her head towards his.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend anymore. You ask me why I chase every boy away from you. I can't bear to see you with another. They aren't good enough for you." He took a visible deep breath. "I want to be good enough for you. I know that I can never hope to be, because you deserve the best, and I won't stop until you have it despite whether or not it is me.

"I love it when we fight, the calculating remarks you usually have, the way we study together you bite your lip, how when you work too hard you break your quill, you twist you hair around your index finger when you are in deep thought. I notice so much about you Rose, but most of all I notice how kind and caring you are. I notice how you always take care of others before you. But instead I want to put you first. Your tears are like dagger sin my heart, it hurts me to see you cry. Please don't cry again, please. I will do anything."

He stopped his speech and Rose looked over at him. She wiped away the tears that had pooled in the corner of her eyes and stepped forward again so that they were nearly moulded to each other. In one swift movement she pulled his head down to her level and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Scorpius remained in shock as she whispered in his ear:

"If you had told me months ago you imbecile then we could have kissed long before this."

With those words spoken in his ear, he unfroze and took her back in his arms, kissing her passionately.


End file.
